yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Quest for Wisdom Part 1
The Quest for Wisdom Part 1 is the eleventh episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot Sunset Shimmer finally expresses her desire to be a Power Ranger. Though the Rangers openly support her, Ransik feared that the Element of Wisdom would never shine bright enough without her. Meanwhile, Nightmare Moon sends down Serrator and Vexacus, who tries to destroy the Harmony Force Rangers who're teaming up with the Samurai and Ninja Power Rangers. To stop them, Sunset has been chosen by the Light Wisdom Keyblade. Diabolico was mostly surprised. With the Rangers taking any risk, Ransik informs Sunset that to earn the Wisdom Morpher, She has to earn it by learning to use her Keyblade wisely. So, Diabolico opened the portal to the planet, Phaedos and trained by the master warrior, Dulcea. At Canterlot High/Shining Armor and Cadance returns One day, Sunset was thinking about what would be like to be a Power Ranger. Just then, Shining Armor and Dean Cadance came home after their one week honeymoon. At the Secret Lab, Nadira brought a baby crib to hide. Ransik was puzzled why, Nadira told him that Cadance was pregnant and ask him not to tell Twilight. Pinkie Pie said that they wanted to surprise her. Pinkie was trying to keep it a secret. Just then, Sunset came to see Ransik and ask him about being a Power Ranger. He told her to gather the other rangers. Nightmare Moon's frustration/Serrator and Vexacus resurrected Meanwhile, Nightmare Moon was so frustrated of not defeating the Rangers. Then, Sombra was finished resurrecting two deadliest figures, Serrator, King of the Nighlok and Vexacus, A shark-themed bounty hunter. They would go to earth and stop the rangers, Serrator and Vexacus served their loyalty to and set off. Suddenly, Nightmare Moon sensed a new Element of Harmony glowing for it's new chosen one. Ransik spoke of the Element of Wisdom/Serrator and Vexacus attacking the city Back with Ransik, Twilight and the girls, Ransik showed them the only Element of Harmony that has never shined along with the rest. The Element of Wisdom suddenly shined brighter with Sunset coming close to it. Suddenly, Serrator and Vexacus are attacking the city with their army of Kelzaks and Moogers. So, The Mane 6 set out to stop them. Just then, The Light Wisdom Keyblade appears in Sunset's grip. Diabolico was surprised that she is it's new chosen one. Meeting they're match/Ninja and Samurai Rangers coming to the rescue While Sunset learns how to use the keyblade, Cadance spoke to Ransik and asks if Twilight knows about the surprise yet and he answered that she didn't yet so far. Back with Mane 6, They made it towards the city and fought off as many Kelzaks and Moogers. But they were no match for Serrator and Vexacus. Just then, Cadance saw Sunset come in with the keyblade in her hand. Soon, Sensei Kanoi and Mentor Ji arrived and informed Ransik that they've send the Ninja and Samurai Rangers to help the Harmony Force Rangers. Fighting off Serrator and Vexacus/Ransik sends Sunset to the Planet Phaedos Then, The Ninja Storm and Samurai Rangers came to lend Twilight and the girls a hand fighting Serrator and Vexacus, It was a tough fight, But they've took them down. Suddenly, Serrator just got bigger, Even Vexacus used the scroll of empowerment. So, The Harmony Force Rangers use their Elemental Megazord while the Ninja Storm Rangers use the Hurricane Megazord and the Samurai Rangers use the Samurai Gigazord. Just then, Twilight had an idea while combining their Elemental Megazord on each powerful Megazords the Rangers had. First, They combined with the Hurricane Megazord into it's Elemental Mode and took down Vexacus. And finally, They've combined with the Samurai Gigazord into it's Elemental Mode and defeated Serrator. The two enemies are no more once again. After the Harmony Force Rangers gain victory, Ransik informs Sunset that to earn the Wisdom Morpher, She has to earn it by learning to use her Keyblade wisely. Susnet excepts what to do whatever it takes. So, Diabolico opened the portal to the planet, Phaedos and trained by the master warrior, Dulcea. So, Sunset set off to Phaedos without looking back. When she first came to Phaedos, She encountered a strange figure in an turquoise robe. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Samurai Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Mentor Ji *Sensei Kanoi Watanabe Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Zephyr Breeze *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Sunburst Villains *Nightmare Moon *Sombra *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Dark Princess Matter *Flim and Flam *Vexacus *Serrator Trivia *This episode is dedicated to Power Rangers Ninja Storm: "The Samurai's Journey Part 1" and a reference from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season 5: "The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows". Transcript *The Quest for Wisdom Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225